<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starring role by Srta_Holmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250905">Starring role</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Holmes/pseuds/Srta_Holmes'>Srta_Holmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Electra Heart - Freeform, Heartbreak, Multi, Sad, marina diamandis - Freeform, starring role</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Holmes/pseuds/Srta_Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It almost feels like a joke to play out the part. When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart". Zatanna knows it's not healthy and they should stop seeing each other, so why is she incapable of staying away from him?</p><p>or</p><p>The one-shot based on Marina's song no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock &amp; Zatanna Zatara, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starring role</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, hello there!<br/>This is something I wrote in Spanish, which is my mother tongue, and I decided to translate it to English. So, let me know if you find any mistake :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Leaving so soon? -you ask sleepy.</p><p>- I'm sorry, Zee. Babs called; it's an emergency.</p><p>Barbara. Babs. It's always her. She calls and he answer. That's how it's always been. Back then it didn't bother you , they are best friends after all, right?</p><p>You stare at him while he gets dressed and picks up his belongings. How did you end up like this? When did you become the entertainment of a Friday night?</p><p>-See you later -he says goodbye kissing your forehead, he rushes out of the bedroom closing the door after him. You listen to his footsteps, the front door after being closed and then, nothing. He's gone. Just like the week before, and the one before that. You feel used and tell yourself you'll get away from him, but isn't that what you always say?</p><p>You hug your pillow and wait. Wait until sunrise. What was that Egyptian saying? Morning brings a new day? No, something about a new life. Does it matter? Because, in all and each of them, Dick doesn't seem to love you.</p><p>You sigh, turn on your cellphone to check the time. What would possibly Barbara want at 4: 00 a.m.? You know what? It doesn't matter. You have to stop torturing yourself, so you look at the ceiling in a poor attempt to sleep. It doesn't work.</p><p>You go to the mall with Artemis a week later. Just like Jane Austen said: "Friendship is the finest balm for the pangs of despised love". Perhaps the quote would be more fitting if you knew how to describe your relationship with him. You weren't dating; never talked about feelings, probably the most accurate term was "friends with benefits".</p><p>You try to enjoy the shopping day with your best friend but you can't cease thinking about the dark haired man, so you ask. You haven't heard of him since you decided to ignore him. You're surprised he had a fight with Barbara. Something about him being incapable of purchasing one girl at a time, says Artemis. You don't know what to think.</p><p>- You weren't answering my messages -is the only explanation he gives you when you find him outside your apartment with a bottle of vodka.</p><p>He doesn't mention his argument with Barbara and you prefer it that way, you just listen to music, dance and drink. You forget how bad you felt when he left you the week before, and the one before that one. You just focus on him, on how much you love him, on how happy you are and how much you'd like he felt the same way.</p><p>And this takes us where you were that Saturday early morning when you decided to get over him, you both lie in silence. You just listen to his heartbeats, you feel at ease and can't help but smile. You could keep cuddling with him for hours and you would have, if it weren't for certain red haired's call at midnight.</p><p>For a moment you believe everything will be alright, Dick will turn her down, you both will go back to cuddling and fall asleep, for a moment you have hope. Haven't you learned anything, honey? He answers, gets dress and walks away barely waving his hand in sign of goodbye while he rushes to the door.</p><p>You hear the door after being closed, his steps on the living room rug, the front door being slammed. You sit on the cold floor with your back pressed against the door and cry.</p><p>In Dick's life, she is the protagonist; you only play the supporting role.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>